


Sight of Beauty

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hyur WoL, Kinktober, Mirror Sex, Multi, Threesome, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Estinien is surprised when his somewhat peculiar request is accepted only too readily by his girlfriend. Zelda belongs to zdusk.





	Sight of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Mirror sex

It didn't come as a surprise that Aymeric had a full length mirror in his bedroom. No, that was honestly to be expected, considering how well-groomed he was. What was surprising, however, was Estinien's request, murmured in Zelda's ear as a kiss was pressed to her cheek, her neck, raising goosebumps on Zelda's skin.

"I wonder what it might be like if we were to... do it in front of a mirror," said Estinien, his hot breath ghosting over her ear, making her shiver in the most pleasant way.

"A mirror?" Zelda asked, glancing at the full-length one that she often used to ensure that she looked good. Estinien nodded, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "Sure, why not? Wouldn't be the first time." She grinned, and the look on Estinien's face was worth that small admission. As was the way that he now picked Zelda up in his arms, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Sometimes I forget that others have had you before, other than Aymeric, of course," said Estinien.

"I shall take that as a compliment," said Zelda, raising her chin. Estinien took the opportunity to press a kiss to her lips, pulling her closer to him, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Pray tell me you did not start without me." Zelda grinned, turning her head as Aymeric walked through the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

"Of course not," said Zelda. "We could never start without you. Isn't that right, Estinien?" She grinned at her dragoon, who looked mildly perturbed at the interruption.

"You're actually just in time," said Estinien. "I'd just suggested mirror sex to her. Though she's apparently no stranger to it."

"Definitely not," said Zelda, grinning again at Aymeric, who had the slightest touch of pink about the tips of his ears as well as across his cheeks.

"Well then," said Aymeric. "Do not let me keep you waiting." As Estinien kissed Zelda's neck again, drawing her back to him, Aymeric began to disrobe, leaving his clothing draped over the wooden chair that sat by his simpler desk that he had in his bedroom (a desk that was little used for actual work, though sometimes, if he rose early enough, Aymeric' lovers would find him sitting at his desk, working on things, having not wanted to leave them. Zelda had awoken to this sight quite a few times, and Estinien had told her that he was no stranger to that sight either. Though, it was far more common for Aymeric to stay at that desk until late at night, when exhaustion finally drove him into not only the bed but also the embrace of his beloved (usually both of them now)).

As Estinien kissed Zelda, his hands roamed down her sides, finding the zipper at the back of her dress and pulling it down so that Zelda shivered with delight. Especially when his fingernails followed the course of the zipper, Zelda moaning at the sensation. In turn, Zelda divested Estinien of his cotton tunic, splaying her hands over his scarred torso, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes so that Estinien dipped his head to kiss her again, hands working to unfasten her bra. Zelda arched her back into her boyfriend with a soft noise of pleasure, every part of her singing, begging for this. The feeling of Aymeric's chest pressing against her back threatened to undo her, Zelda shuddering her pleasure as Aymeric pulled her to him so easily, as though she weighed nothing.

"Come now, Estinien, you can't have all the fun," Aymeric chided. Zelda managed to free herself from his grip, though, sliding her dress off before taking her seat on the bed, skin prickling with the knowledge of what was to come next. She couldn't seem to stop herself from looking at the mirror, either. Right now, she looked proper, if missing some items of clothing. Though her cheeks were already flushed, which she could feel.

Before Zelda could get too carried away, though, Estinien joined her on the bed, pulling her closer into a kiss that Zelda fairly melted into. He'd divested himself of the rest of his clothing, leaving only his undergarments, which Zelda could clearly see his erection through. She palmed it, Estinien moaning as he arched his back, parting his legs as Zelda cupped the bulge.

"I had not known you to be so needy," Aymeric murmured as he joined them on the bed, having repositioned the mirror so that they'd all be able to see themselves.

"It's what she's doing," said Estinien, which caused Zelda to grin and apply just a little more pressure so that Estinien bucked his hips into her hand. "Please, Zelda."

"Well, if you insist," said Zelda, tugging at the waistband of his underwear. Estinien moved his hips, helping her to help him out of them, and then moaned louder as Zelda's hand wrapped around his cock.

While Zelda was occupied with Estinien, Aymeric's hand grazed her waist, Zelda gasping at the touch and glancing at her boyfriend, into his eyes as blue as the sky.

"Well, I do have two hands," said Zelda, though she removed her hand from Estinien's cock for a moment to remove her panties, leaving them on the floor before she did the same with Aymeric's. Only then did she return to her position between them, legs parted while she took Estinien's cock in one hand and Aymeric's in the other. And, while Aymeric's fingers finally came between her legs where she wanted them, Estinien's lips were busy at her neck, her cheek, her ear, kissing her and making her melt while Aymeric's fingers dragged through her folds, one slipping in.

"Who will have the honour of being ridden first, I wonder?" Estinien asked.

"Whoever gets there first," said Zelda with a grin. "What say we make a competition out of it, hm?"

"And what would this competition be?" Estinien asked. Aymeric chuckled.

"Now you've got him paying attention," said Aymeric. Zelda wasn't even surprised that Estinien was competitive, it was just... fitting for him. For the azure dragoon, the most elite of the dragoons, at the height of his career, of course he'd enjoy the challenge.

"Shall we say the first name I moan?" Zelda asked. "All you need do is tease me enough."

"I believe that I can handle that," said Aymeric, his finger delving deeper, Zelda moaning that little bit louder. Estinien frowned, looking for a way to make Zelda moan, to tease her until she moaned his name. Though her pussy was taken, he knew that there were yet other parts...

"Estinien," Zelda moaned as his hand cupped her breast, thumb brushing her nipple. Estinien grinned as Aymeric gaped at him.

"Surely, that does not count?" Aymeric asked, looking at Zelda's blushing face, though Zelda was rather busy looking at herself in the mirror, skin flushed in parts from Aymeric's fingers and now Estinien's hand and thumb on her breast.

"I did say I only had to moan your name," said Zelda. "Sorry, Aymeric, he took me by surprise."

"A worthy defeat," said Aymeric. "Though, I can at the very least prepare her for you."

"Let nobody ever say that the Lord Commander is a sore loser," said Estinien. Aymeric chuckled, and Zelda smiled at their banter before Aymeric's fingers plunged in deeper, readying her for Estinien, knowing full well exactly which size was needed from personal experience with it. And Zelda certainly enjoyed it, moaning as she moved her hips, Aymeric's name falling from her lips now. When she opened her eyes, the sight of her flushed face, Aymeric's fingers deep inside her, Estinien kissing her neck, white hair cascading down over her shoulder, sent pleasure thrilling through her. She was always so proper, so ladylike, and now here she was, one man fingering her while the other kissed her neck, their hands on her body, soon to be more than just mere hands touching skin.

At last, Aymeric deemed her ready and removed his fingers, Zelda moving aside so that Estinien could recline in front of the mirror, Aymeric rolling a condom on over his cock so that Estinien moaned. With a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, Aymeric ensured that the condom was snug before moving on to kiss Zelda, who got to her knees to straddle her boyfriend, facing the mirror. Estinien held his cock steady as Zelda lowered herself down onto it, gazing at herself in the mirror the whole time, her heart pounding, heat already pooling between her legs along with the slick that Estinien was now licking from his boyfriend's fingers, Aymeric moaning pleasantly as Estinien's tongue lathed between his fingers. Aymeric's cheeks darkened as Estinien sucked on his finger.

"The benefits of having such a tall boyfriend," Aymeric murmured as he positioned himself behind Zelda, his back almost touching hers, his cock just barely nudging Estinien's lips. Until Estinien raised his head and trailed his tongue along as much of the length as he could reach, Aymeric moaning and moving forward so that Estinien could get at more of his cock, taking it into his mouth. Thankfully, Zelda was more than content to move herself, the pleasure thrilling through her from far more than just the cock now buried deep within her. No, it was from seeing herself like that, seeing her riding her boyfriend's cock while he sucked on their other boyfriend, the knowledge that others would view this as dirty, the fact that it was almost a secret.

The room quickly filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Zelda moaning over the slick sounds of her riding Estinien's cock, moving her hips enough to bring him ever closer to the edge. But Zelda was getting just as close, pleasure building up inside her with each movement, with each glance at the mirror, her skin flushing more, hair hanging down around her face as she leaned forward, pupils blown wide with bliss darkening her eyes, sweat already shining on her skin.

Once Zelda had reached her first orgasm, Estinien took over, thrusting his hips up even as Aymeric began to fuck his mouth, the movement jostling Zelda so that she cried out, fingernails digging into the skin of Estinien's thighs, his moans spurring Aymeric on so that his orgasm came closer too, Aymeric moaning in turn, his boyfriend's name falling from his lips. Estinien thrust his hips up harder, Zelda almost being jostled forward as she moaned louder, only holding on by sheer strength alone. Strength that Estinien was evidently impressed by, as his cock pulsed inside her before he thrust his hips up harder again, and again and again until Zelda almost did lose her seat. But, judging by the noises coming from Estinien's throat, he was enjoying this almost as much as his girlfriend. So much so that he stopped moving his hips in favour of moving his hand to Aymeric's cock, stroking along the length until Aymeric spilled his load down his throat, moaning as he thrust into Estinien's mouth a few more times to finish off.

Estinien licked his lips once Aymeric had pulled out of his mouth, both men panting as they fought to get their breath back. But Zelda's eyes were still on her reflection, still on how her breasts bounced as she continued to ride her boyfriend, how her cheeks flushed, how her pussy clenched around Estinien's cock moments before he wrapped his arms around her and shoved up deep inside, reaching his orgasm with a cry of her name. Zelda moaned louder in turn, body shaking as she came down from her orgasm, her skin still tingling. And in the mirror, she saw that she looked utterly debauched, lips kiss-swollen, hand marks on her skin from Estinien clutching at her, though the red marks would soon fade in time. There may be bruises left on her hips, though, but that was fine. And expected.

"You make quite the pretty picture, don't you think?" Aymeric asked. Anyone else would be surprised to hear such a question coming from Aymeric's lips, but not Zelda. She was only a little surprised.

"Says the prettiest man in Ishgard," said Zelda. Estinien chuckled as Aymeric blushed.

"I'm not even offended by that," said Estinien as Zelda climbed off him, legs still trembling, and sat on the bed beside him.

"You shouldn't be," said Zelda, kissing Estinien's cheek and then Aymeric's. "I can't think of a single man prettier than the Lord Commander."

"Glad am I that I do not possess an ego," said Aymeric.

"Glad are we all," said Zelda, smiling at him.


End file.
